the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Monty und Jasper
Monty und Jasper war die freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Monty Green und Jasper Jordan. Monty Green wird von Christopher Larkin und Jasper Jordan wurde von Devon Bostick verkörpert. Monty und Jasper waren Freunde seit der frühesten Kindheit. Nachdem ihre Freundschaft immer wieder vor viele Hindernisse gestellt wurde, verliert Jasper seinen Lebenswillen und Monty seinen ehemals besten Freund. Vergangenheit Die Beiden wuchsen zusammen auf der Farm Station der Ark auf, die von Montys Eltern geleitet wurde. Sie waren bereits seit der frühen Kindheit beste Freunde. Monty und Jasper trafen auf dem Maskenball des Einheitstages bereits das erste Mal auf Octavia Blake. In der Sky Box landeten sie gemeinsam wegen dem Diebstahl von medizinischen Pflanzen, Cannabis, was sie auch heimlich in der Wand anbauten. Zusammenfassung Monty Green und Jasper Jordan landeten als Teil der 100 Delinquenten auf der Erde. Schon zwei Tage nach der Landung der Jugendlichen muss Monty um seinen besten Freund bangen, der durch einen Grounder lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde. Jasper hat auf der Erde immer wieder mit Rückschlägen zu kämpfen, wobei der Größte davon der Tod von Maya Vie war, an deren Tod Monty indirekt beteiligt war. Während Jasper in einer tiefen Depression versinkt, versucht Monty alles, um ihn wieder aus seinem Loch zu ziehen. Kurzzeitig findet Jasper in der Stadt des Lichts einen Ort, an dem er sich das Leben vorstellen könnte, da er dort frei von seinen Schmerzen leben kann. Monty dagegen war von Beginn an, gegen die Bevölkerung einer Stadt die unter der Kontrolle einer Künstliche Intelligenz steht. Trotz aller Streitigkeiten teilen sie immer wieder schöne Momente miteinander, auch wen Jasper schon längst beschlossen hatte, die nukleare Apokalypse nicht zu überleben. Monty hat die Möglichkeit ein letztes Mal mit Jasper zu sprechen, bevor er an einer Überdosis in Montys Armen stirbt. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Eins Als zwei von insgesamt 100 Delinquenten werden Monty Green und Jasper Jordan auf die Erde geschickt. Die Jungen, die bereits seit ihrer Kindheit beste Freunde sind, sind unzertrennlich und Monty trifft es schwer, als Jasper lebensgefährlich verletzt wird. Staffel Zwei , die gegen die Mountain Men rebellierte (2x03)]] Nach dem Schlacht um das Dropship finden sie sich in Mount Weather wieder, einer alten Militäranlage die von den Mountain Men bewohnt wird. Jasper und Monty sind zunächst gleichermaßen von der friedlichen, ruhigen und ungefährlichen Atmosphäre begeistert. Sie sehen beide in Clarke Griffin jemanden, der mit seiner provokanten Art dafür sorgen könnte, das die Delinquenten aus dem Berg geschmissen werden. Als Clarke verschwindet, machen sie sich zwar Sorgen, werden jedoch von Maya Vie beruhigt, die von einem Nervenzusammenbruch berichtet. (Die 48, Unruhe im Berg, Bluternte) meldet sich freiwillig zur Blutspende und ahnt die wahren Hintergründe nicht (2x06)]] Monty zweifelt als erster an den Motiven der Mountain Men, speziell Dr. Lorelei Tsing als es zu einem schlimmen Unfall kommt, bei dem Maya lebensgefährlich verletzt wird. Jasper meldet sich freiwillig zur Blutspende, bei der sich Dr. Tsing verspricht, indem sie sagt das bestimmte Symptome normal sind. Monty konfrontiert sie sofort mit diesem Fehler, woraufhin sich Dr. Tsing verbessert und sagt, das sie es erwartet hatten. Maya offenbart Jasper und Monty später, dass es kein Unfall war, Dr. Tsing und Cage Wallace sie gezielt verletzten um mit dem Blut der 48 zu experimentieren. (Menschenversuche, Ein Krieg zieht auf) sie zu retten (2x15)]] Jasper entwickelt sich weiteren Verlauf zum Anführer der Delinquenten in Mount Weather. Gemeinsam beschützen sie die anderen Jugendlichen und versuchen einen Weg aus der Gefangenschaft zu finden. Sie helfen Bellamy Blake, der sich als Spion in den Berg schleicht, und bekommen unerwartet Hilfe von Dante Wallace, Cages Vater und Präsident. Dante will nicht wie sein Sohn, um jeden Preis zurück an die Oberfläche und schenkt den Delinquenten die Freiheit, als er von den Experimenten seines Sohnes und Dr. Tsing erfährt. Cage stoppt dies in letzter Sekunde und lässt seinen Vater in die Quarantäne sperren und sich selbst zum neuen Präsidenten ernennen. (Der Weg in die Freiheit, Abschied, Machtkampf) hält die sterbende Maya in den Armen (2x16)]] Monty und Jasper kämpfen gemeinsam mit den Delinquenten, Maya, Bellamy und den Mitgliedern einer Widerstandsgruppe in Mount Weather gegen Cage und seine Anhänger. Trickreich stellen sie den Wachen Fallen und verstecken sich in den Quartieren der Bewohnern. Schlussendlich sind Clarke und Bellamy dazu gezwungen, alle Bewohner zu töten, um die gefangenen Sky People zu befreien. Monty führt dabei die Flutung der Militäranlage durch, bei der alle Mount Weather Bewohner, inklusive Maya, sterben. (Der Weg zum Sieg, Verrat, Das gelobte Land) Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Nachdem Jasper die Stadt des Lichts verloren hatte, beschloss er noch am selben Tag sich das Leben zu nehmen, während Monty mit den anderen den Sieg gegen A.L.I.E. feierte. Einzig für seinen ehemals besten Freund hatte er einen Brief verfasst, doch kam es nicht zur Durchführung. Raven platze dazwischen und verkündete ihm und den anderen in Arkadia, dass ihnen das Ende der Welt bevorsteht. Jasper, sichtlich erfreut, legte die Pistole mit der er sich das Leben nehmen wollte, zurück auf den Tisch und ließ einen entsetzen Monty zurück. (Die Welt muss warten) Monty nutzte es dennoch aus das Jasper scheinbar wieder Freude gefunden hat. Gemeinsam heckten sie Streiche aus die sie den anderen Bewohnern spielten und lachten nach langer Zeit wieder. So entdeckten sie auch Clarkes Liste, über die Monty sehr unerfreut war da weder er noch seine Freundin Harper unter den 100 waren. Den im Gegensatz zu Jasper hatte Monty noch nicht mit dem Leben abgeschlossen und war bereit zu kämpfen. So trennten sich im Verlauf der Zeit, die ihnen bis zum zweiten Praimfaya blieb, ihre Wege, da Jasper bereits beschlossen hatte noch vor der Todeswelle zu sterben. Als die Atmosphäre noch nicht toxisch war, erlaubte sich Jasper einen Scherz mit Monty und den Anderen, bei dem er die Anwesenden schockte. Lange vor der Todeswelle kam es zu einem Regenschauer, bei dem die Bewohner panisch in die Alpha Station rannten, da sie glaubten es sei Schwarzer Regen. Doch Jasper blieb seelenruhig darin stehen und lachte darüber, dass die Anderen so eine Angst hatten. (Hoffnung oder Wahrheit bis Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen) Als die Bewohner Arkadias wenige Tage vor der Todeswelle evakuiert werden, weigerte sich Jasper mit weiteren Sky People die Station zu verlassen. Nach vielen Versuchen den Widerstand zu brechen entschied sich Monty dazu ebenfalls zu bleiben. In Arkadia fand danach eine Art Weltuntergangs Party statt, bei der die Anwesenden immer mehr eines Tees konsumierten, von dem sie unter anderem Halluzinationen bekamen. Nachdem bereits die Ersten an einer Überdosis (scheinbar friedlich eingeschlafen) gestorben sind, kann Monty Jasper noch lebend finden. Sie haben die Möglichkeit sich auszusprechen, auch wenn Monty es zunächst nicht wahrhaben will, das es ein Abschied wird. Jaspers letzten Worte an Monty sind "Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite" und Monty sagt Jasper, dass er ihn liebt. (Die andere Seite) Trivia * Jasper und Monty waren seit ihrer Kindheit beste Freunde. * Sie wurden zusammen verhaftet und eingesperrt. ** Sie wurden verhaftet weil sie "Kräuter" gestohlen haben. * Jasper glaubte einmal, dass Monty auf ihn eifersüchtig ist, weil er von einigen 100 als cool bezeichnet wurde, weil er bei den Ereignissen in Der Anschlag so ruhig geblieben ist. ** Monty sagt ihm daraufhin das er Jasper schon immer cool fand, ohne das jemand dafür sterben musste. * In Vergifteter Boden erzählt Jasper das sie oft auf der Ark Gras geraucht haben. ** Die Freundschaft der Beiden, wird von Raven unter dem Einfluss von A.L.I.E. ausgenutzt, um an den Zugangscode zu kommen, den Monty gesetzt hat. ** Zitate Wir sind nicht allein : Monty (zu Octavia): "He may not be my real brother, but he’s always been there. Every memory I have, there’s Jasper. I should be out there. Der Anschlag : Jasper: "People think I'm cool and that upsets you. : Monty: "No, I think you're cool. Only no one had to die for me to see it. Nun bin ich der Tod geworden : Jasper: "Go float yourself, Monty" : Monty (zu Jasper): "You got this. Did you not hear me say you got this?" Staffel Zwei Das gelobte Land : Jasper: "How could you let this happen?" : Monty: "I'm sorry". : Jasper:" You're sorry, you're sorry?" Staffel Dreu : Monty: "For three months I watched you torture yourself and everyone around you mostly me. But, I'm done being your punching bag. Either you pull yourself together and get on with your life, or you fall apart alone." : Jasper:"Are you done?" : Monty: "I miss my best friend." : Jasper: "He died that day to." }} Galerie Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jasper Raven Harper Monty.jpg The-100-season-1-episode-3-Jasper-Maya-Monty.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jasper Monty.jpg Der Weg zum Sieg Monty Maya Jasper.jpg Der Weg zum Sieg Jasper Monty.jpg 4x10 Jasper Monty.jpg Bluternte Monty Jasper.jpg Der Weg zum Sieg Jasper Monty Bellamy.png Der Weg zum Sieg Jasper Monty Delinquenten.jpg Siehe auch en:Monty and Jasper fr:Jasper et Monty Kategorie:Beziehungen